


Ra’s al Ghul’s Greatest Regret

by ChristineThalassinou1990



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, Kinda Troll Bruce Wayne, Not Serious, Ra's has a foul mouth, Sorry Not Sorry, league of shadows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 15:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990
Summary: Perhaps Ra's should have thought twice before getting an American billionaire into his little lovely murder club...





	Ra’s al Ghul’s Greatest Regret

It seemed like a good idea at first, it really did. Get Bruce Wayne, train him into a ruthless assassin, then send him back into Gotham and just watch the show with a bucket of XL-sized popcorn. Poor, poor Ra’s, if only he had known.

The problems began before Bruce even stepped into the house; the damned billionaire, due to him being so tired he couldn’t even think straight, killed all the plants in the garden by walking through them mindlessly. So much about tea for the time being. But Ra’s was okay with that… more or less. He really loved tea.

However, when Bruce continued his destructive habits in the house as well, The Head of the Demon – and this lovely little murder club in the middle of nothing – had enough. As a preventive act, disguised as an initial evaluation test, Ra’s kicked Bruce senseless for a while.

“Are you sure about that?” his loyal decoy and best friend asked, and Ra’s just scratched his head and shrugged; the perfect embodiment of the word “unsure”.

Later that day, when Ra’s and his decoy Ken were playing cards in the latter’s room, they heard a loud noise from beneath them, somewhere around the lower levels of the house.

“I think that was the armoury” Ken said.

“Who the fuck let loose that idiot there?!” Ra’s growled, and they got up to check out what was happening.

The guess was right, Bruce was wreaking havoc in the League’s armoury, and poor League Member#123 was responsible for that. Bruce somehow convinced him to let him in there.

While Ken dealt with their League member, explaining him that the American Idiot was yet forbidden to get anywhere near the more interesting toys, Ra’s did the same with Bruce, of course avoiding the nickname ‘American Idiot’.

As time passed, Ra’s’ feelings became more and more ambivalent. On the one hand, Bruce did prove to be a competent martial artist and he was clever enough; on the other hand, the American made their life completely unpredictable and sometimes even ludicrous. Ra’s couldn’t yet decide if it was intentional on Bruce’s part or it was just the legendary stupidity of Americans, but ever since the billionaire set his foot in the League’s base, inexplicable accidents took place almost every other day.

Part of these accidents were quite harmless, but when suddenly, all of the League’s flash bombs detonated at the same time, causing gas poisoning to at least thirty members, and Ra’s got a bad case of conjunctivitis, he seriously considered getting rid of the billionaire. Gotham and its destruction wasn’t worth his sanity, which could be a matter of question anyway, but whatever. However, finally he decided against it, giving Bruce a last chance.

He shouldn’t have, he really shouldn’t.

When he woke up in the village, with every single part of his body aching and his head wanting to explode, his home destroyed and most of his friends being dead, Ra’s made a promise to himself that he’d kill Bruce Wayne even if it happened to be the last fucking thing he did in his life.

**The End**


End file.
